tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Septim
'''Darius Septim I', previously known as Daric Lariat, is a Breton emperor of the Empire of Tamriel. He previously ruled as King of Shornhelm and then as High King of High Rock after he started his rebellion against the Colovian Tyrant, Augurius Mede. He is the first emperor of the Septim Dynasty since Martin Septim, who wasn't officially coroneted, and the first from Tiber's direct line since Pelagius Septim I. As a member of the Septim Dynasty he is dragon-blooded. He is married to Titus Mede II's daughter, Leona Mede. Ancestry Darius is a descendent of Andorak Septim, also know as Andorak Lariat. He was the son of Emperor Uriel Septim IV, son of Empress Katariah Septim and her lover Gallivere Lariat. Darius discovered, with the help of a Nord scholar, that his ancestor Katariah was the daughter of Tiber Septim and Barenziah's son. The pregnancy was said to have been aborted but Barenziah had the baby secretly then gave it away to one of her family members, of House R'Aathim. That child grew up as a member of the House and was Katariah's father. The Lariat family has ruled the kingdom of Shornhelm since Andorak Lariat was given the kingdom in order for him to stop rebelling against the Empire, as his father was Uriel IV. Instead of the throne being passed to Andorak it was passed to another Septim, one actually belonging to the line of previous emperors. Some Lariats still felt cheated from the throne, however most accepted their place as the royal family of Shornhelm. Early Life Darius was born as Daric Lariat, in 4E 179. He is part of the noble family of Shornhelm, that has ruled the city since Andorak Lariat received it from the Empire in order to stop his rebellion. He grew up like any noble child in High Rock, by being prepared his whole life to rule. Darius fought in the 2nd Great war, just as his father fought in the 1st. Darius's father, Danders Lariat, was killed as he was one of the Breton nobles that cursed Augurius Mede for his betrayal of the Talos Pact after the 2nd Great War. Since then Darius has hated the Emperor, which is why he agreed wholeheartedly to aid the scholar in proving his blood connection to Tiber Septim, as it would give him a valid reason to war against the Emperor. Caius Mede, Augurius' younger brother, became a friend of Daric after he joined him in 4E 212. Caius had supported his eldest brother's claim to the throne, who was defeated by Augurius and killed. Caius hated his brother since then, almost as much as Daric did. When he heard of Daric's claim he wanted to be by his side as it was his only chance to defeat Augurius. He soon became one of Daric's most trusted advisors and generals. Events of Return of the Septim Dynasty Part I In 4E 213 Daric began his rebellion against the Empire, against Augurius Mede. The Nords had pledged their allegiance to him as they hated the Emperor more than anybody, this alliance formed the Stormcrown Alliance. The kingdoms of High Rock were reluctant to join King Daric as they feared Augurius too much. So Daric was forced to attack the neighboring kingdoms. The first he invaded was the kingdom of Northpoint, the north most city in High Rock. Since he only had his own men from Shornhelm and a few others that had joined his cause he had to request aid from the Nords. He led his army, fighting from his horse and wielding his father's blade. With the Nords aiding him in the siege it didn't take long for the city of Northpoint to fall. The king was replaced with someone that supported Daric's rebellion. After capturing the city Daric returned to Shornhelm. When he arrived in his palace he received word that a Blade had come by requesting an audience with him. He found the Blade sleeping and woke him up. The Blade introduced himself as Knight-Brother Caccian Vulpin, he had been sent to evaluate Daric's claim of being related to Tiber Septim. He, unlike his fellow Blades at Sky Haven Temple, pledged to serve Daric even without proof. Daric welcomed Caccian and brought him to his library, where the scholar and him had kept their research on the his ancestry. The next day Daric went to meet with his generals in his war room, including Caius Mede. Caius informed him that Camlorn had agreed to side with Daric, and that the next step in their war would be to attack Daggerfall. While they were discussing a strategy Caius was assassinated, the killer slit his throat from behind. Both Daric and Caccian were too late to help Caius, and so he fell lifeless to the ground. Caius was meant to lead the siege in Daggerfall but now Daric had to do it personally. He sent a letter to High King Ulfric Stormcloak, asking him to send his navy to aid in the battle. A few days later Caccian returned from Skyrim and met with the king at his study. The Blade told him that after returning to Sky Haven Temple with the documents showing the research on Daric's ancestry some of his guild-mates decided to leave for High Rock to join the Breton. The Blades had split into two groups, the Dragonguard that remained in Skyrim and the Blades that decided to go with Caccian to High Rock. The night before leaving for Daggerfall Daric was in his study and the assassin that had killed Caius reappeared. Daric was startled but quickly composed himself and asked the assassin if he had come to finish the job. The assassin told him that he was hired by the Emperor and said that he would aid Daric in getting revenge if he paid him 50,000 septims, Daric refused. The assassin tried to convince Daric but the king said he wouldn't stoop to Augurius' level. However he acknowledge the assassin's skill and agreed to hire him to aid in their siege of Daggerfall, as someone with masterful sneaking like him would be useful in the battle. Daric, Caccian and Kastus left for Daggerfall along with the Breton army, which was now larger as it contained Camlorn's troops and some from Northpoint. Caccian asked why Kastus was coming along, Daric explained that he was hired to sabotage the defenses in Daggerfall, but said that he didn't trust him and asked Caccian to keep an eye on him. When they arrived at the outskirts of Daggerfall Daric sent a messenger to ask the King of the city to surrender. Kastus returned after heading out to sabotage the outer wall's defenses, namely the catapults and ballistae. The Nords had arrived with their navy. The messenger returned with the King of Daggerfall's reply, he refused to surrender to the usurper as he was still loyal to the Emperor. Daric then ordered the army to attack the city, he led them on his horse. The Daggerfall soldiers fired down on the besieging army, killing many with arrows. The High King came with some of his men and met with Daric on the battlefield, after an exchange of pleasantries the two returned to the battle. Kastus had managed to open the city's gates from the inside and Daric took advantage of that, charging with the cavalry into the city, Caccian at his side. As the Nord ships fired onto the city Daric led his men deeper into the city, towards the palace. By the time he made it to the Upper Quarter of the city Caccian spotted Imperial ships in the horizon, Augurius had sent reinforcements to Daggerfall, the Nord ships turned their attention to the incoming ships. Daric encountered Kastus in the city, the assassin followed him to the city. Daric met up with Caccian and the Blade followed the king, Kastus, Ulfric and his men to the Daggerfall Palace. Kastus broke off from the group, Daric started to notice fallen guards as they moved deeper into the palace. The guards tried to stop them from continuing but they were no match for the king and his group, they eventually made it to the throne room's double doors. Daric warned the others to be ready and then went inside, where King Arnand and his Royal Guard were waiting. Daric asked the king to surrender one last time, he refused. Caccian tried to convince the King but he still refused, Daric told him to stop trying. Arnand ordered his men to attack Daric and his followers, Daric cast a fireball at a guard. While the Royal guards were fighting Daric and his men Kastus appeared behind Arnand and slit the King's throat, then the assassin joined the fight. Daric didn't approve of what Kastus did, as he hadn't hired him to assassinate anyone. To him assassination was the coward's weapon. The remaining Royal Guards surrendered when Daric asked them to, saying that they wouldn't be harmed if they did. One of Daric's soldiers entered the throne room and told him that Augurius was leading the Imperial reinforcements into battle against the Nords. Since the King of Daggerfall was dead and the city was mostly secured Daric ordered his men to assist the Nords, who had been holding the Imperials at bay. Caccian pleaded for Daric to remain in the city, as the battlefield was much to chaotic and it would have been suicide for the king to go out there. Daric reluctantly agreed and had one of his generals lead the Bretons into battle. Daric remained on the walls of the city and watched the battle. He saw a bunch of Penitus Oculatus leave the battle and stop fighting. From there he also saw the Bretons charge the Imperials on their weak flank and force them to retreat. Augurius and his men returned to their ships and retreated to Hammerfell. With the battle won the Bretons had taken Daggerfall, however they lost a good portion of their soldiers in the fight. They restored order to the city and put the King's cousin in charge of the city. Caccian had went to meet with the Penitus agents that apparently had defected from the Empire. Daric followed behind him and approached them. He questioned if it was Augurius that had left them behind or if they chose to remain. Caccian and a Penitus officer argued as Daric watched, he eventually got the two to settle down. Daric asked the officer if the Penitus Oculatus agents that defected would join him willingly or if they had to be sent to jail, to which the officer agreed to join, but only if Daric was indeed a descendant of Tiber Septim. Caccian assured the officer but he didn't believe the Blade. Daric told him of how he and the scholar followed the trail left by his ancestors Uriel IV and Katariah, leaving to detail untold. The story had convinced the officer enough that he agreed to go back to Shornhelm to see the documents himself. Daric welcomed the Penitus agents and asked for the officer's name, to which he replied Ortius Civello. Caccian asked if it was wise to trust those that abandoned the man they had sworn to protect, but the Breton king said they had a valid reason after one of the Penitus agents told him why they defected. Ortius, Caccian and Daric then talked about what strategy would be best to take. Ortius suggested that they kill the Emperor and be done with it but Daric didn't agree. They eventually agreed that they first needed more allies before taking on the Emperor and the Legions in Cyrodiil. The next day Daric and his men left for Shornhelm after the Nords returned to Skyrim. Daric gave his condolences to Caccian as his comrades that were coming to High Rock were ambushed by the Legion and killed. Kastus showed up asking for his money, the king kept his promise and paid the assassin the other half of the agreed amount. He told the assassin that their deal was now done and tha he better not catch the assassin trying to kill one of his generals again. A messenger brought the King the news that the kingdoms of Jehanna and Farrun had agreed to swear fealty to him. Kastus gave the king an evil grin, then rushed past by the messenger. The courier fell to one knee and grabbed his side, the assassin had stabbed him. Daric yelled for the guards to deal with Kastus, but he was already long gone. Daric knew that the assassin had stabbed the messenger just to spite him, and that had made him lose his patience with Kastus. He ordered the guards to look for the assassin but he was long gone. Caccian knocked on the door to the king's study. He shared with Daric his idea of having the former Penitus Oculatus agents join him to reform the Blades. Daric agreed to the idea, but he wasn't sure that Ortius would follow the Blade, he suspected that Caccian would have to share a bit of authority with the former officer. The king sent a letter to Ulfric asking for assistance in the siege of Wayrest, as he was unaware the Nords had their own problems back home. Ortius walked into the study and, as Daric has suspected, argued with Caccian over what he and the king had decided to do with the former Penitus agents. Daric was able to calm Ortius down and make him accept his decision. Daric then left the study and headed to the War Room, leaving the two behind. Daric discussed strategies for besieging Wayrest with his generals. Since they hadn't received a reply from the Nords Daric knew they needed a new ally in order to take Wayrest. Daric suggested the Forebears of Hammerfell, and so he sent a letter to them. The Forebears leader, King Bodean, agreed to help Daric with his war in High Rock if Daric would assist him in taking Hammerfell. Bodean went to Shornhelm to make the alliance official, then the Redguard and Daric discussed the strategy for taking Wayrest. The Nords sent a letter to Daric, asking for assistance in lifting the siege of Whiterun. Daric had the Blades and a small Breton Army head to aid the Nords. Bodean left for Hammerfell to prepare his army for the attack. The king received word that Grandmaster Caccian of the Blades had died, he mourned his friend. Daric left for the outskirts of Wayrest, he sent a letter to Ortius and General Roderic telling them to head straight for Wayrest when they return from Skyrim. In a few days the troops Daric had sent to Skyrim returned, after a successful mission. Daric sent a courier to Ortius, asking him to come to the king's tent. Daric filled Ortius in on the plan for the siege, the Blade then left to tell him men of the battle plan. At the break of dawn the Daric's army was ready for the attack, the Forebears still hadn't arrived but Daric knew they would come. Daric ordered his men to merely distract the Wayrest soldiers while they awaited for the Forebears. However, the Forebears took too long and Daric had to order the charge. The siege of Wayrest began, and Daric was leading the cavalry. The garrisoning soldiers fired down on the Breton king's army, Daric was lucky not to get hit. He led the horsemen away from the enemy's range of fire. The some of the Wayrest soldiers exited the city to meet Daric's men on the battlefield. Daric led the cavalry in a charge at the enemy's flank. When the Forebears arrived, holding Imperial flags, the Wayrest soldiers began to fight with renewed moral. This made the fight harder for Daric's men and they began to lose. However when the Forebears got to the battlefield, and so in the city, they showed their true colors and attack the defending troops. Daric watched as the Redguards fought the garrison into submission, quickly turning the tide of the battle and ending the siege. The King of Wayrest surrendered to Daric and got to keep his throne after swearing fealty to him. Daric decided to march straight for the last city still in Imperial control, Evermore. He called General Roderic to his tent. He and the general began to think of a way to take the city, as they figured a frontal assault would cost to many soldiers their lives. Roderic suggested sending a small force through the city's sewers, and have them open the gates from the inside. Daric agreed to the general's plan and told him to go with a group of Blades, as they were better at sneaking than most men in the army. The general said that taking so many Blades away from Daric would be risky but Daric dismissed the claim by saying he could take care of himself. He told Roderic not to take too long as the longer he took the more men would die outside. The next morning the Army marched for Evermore, arriving there two days later. The king wished good luck to Roderic on his mission. Daric decided to see the army's enchanter to fill the enchantment on Flamerend. He told the khajiit that he had been watching him for some time and that his skills in magic were wasted on only being the army's enchanter. He asked Jo'Khar to be his Court Wizard, and the khajiit agreed. He told Jo'Khar to get ready, as he would be joining the attack on Evermore. An hour later the army was ready to assault the city, they had given more than enough time for Roderic and the Blades to make it inside. Ortius rode at the king's side. Daric told his men what they were fighting for, to liberate High Rock from tyranny. He ordered the charge and the army headed towards the city's walls. The forces at Evermore had been reinforced by Orcs from Orsinium, making the battle harder for Daric and his men. Daric had Jo'Khar and the Battlemages go up against the Orcs, hopping to get the upper hand using magic. Jo'Khar cast a dual Chain Lightning spell at the Orcs, staggering a good deal of them. Daric led the cavalry to flank the Orcs, which caused them to break ranks and flee. Daric saw that the gates of the city were opened, he knew that Roderic had accomplished his mission. The king ordered Ortius to take out the catapults on the walls. Daric went to see if the khajiit was ok. Since Ortius was too busy to take out the catapults he asked Jo'Khar to find Roderic and tell him to take them out. Daric charged with a few of his cavalry men into the city, towards the castle. The pyromancer, that was leading part of the garrisoning forces, cast a wall of flames in front of Daric and the other horsemen. The king's horse went out of control when it was hit by the spell and Daric fell. Roderic ran over to help Daric, the fall had broken a few ribs, knocked the air out of him and probably caused some internal bleeding. Roderic led the king back to the army camp, as he needed immediate medical attention because from the pain he was feeling the injuries were more serious than they looked. As the healer began to look him over Daric told the general to capture the castle and end the battle. Caesar Autrus, a Blade, burst into the healer's tent and told them that the King and the Legion were retreating, however they were burning the city down. Daric ordered them to save the city. The Breton king stayed out of the rest of the battle, as he was recovering back at camp. He returned to his tent and when the battle was done Roderic and Caesar brought King Barnand to Daric. Daric cursed Barnand for his incompetence and cowardice, Barnand tried to explain himself but Daric didn't listen. He sentenced the fat king to the dungeon and revoked his crown for his role in burning Evermore. Daric's army restored order to Evermore and instated the son of Barnand's cousin as the new King. Daric and his forces returned to Shornhelm, there he called all the Kings and Queens of High Rock to attend his coronation. Other than the nobility the important members of Daric's army also attended the coronation, and his allies as well. The Primate of High Rock crowned Daric Lariat as High King in the light of the Nine Divines, and the crowd cheered for the new High King. Part II Part III Part IV Part V RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master Speech, Expert One-Handed/Destruction(Fire specialization), Adept Restoration/Heavy Armor/Alteration *Spells: Incinerate, Wall of Flames, Close Wounds, Greater Ward, Telekinesis, Detect Life, Flame Cloak, Heal Other *Powers: Dragonskin, Charisma *Equipment: Fine Garments, Fine Boots, Crown of Shornhelm, Amulet of Talos, Lariat Family Armor, Flamerend (Initially). Red-White Emperor's Robes, Fine Boots, Ruby Crown, Amulet of the Nine, Emperor's Armor, Tazaarfeyn (After becoming Emperor). Trivia *When creating Darius I chose the name Imperial name first and then the Breton name, as I wanted the two names to be familiar. The Imperial one was first because it would ultimately be Darius name after the first RP and for the rest of his life, making it more important. Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Emperors Category:Males Category:Spellswords